User blog:Historyfannumba3/HK-47 Vs. Thane Krios
Here we see two hyper lethal, agile galactic assassins go head to head!!! One a sarcastic jedi-killing maniacal psychopath of a droid VS. '''A spiritual assssin, trained from a very young age posessing telikinetic powers!!! '''WHO. IS. DEADLIEST!!!?!?!?!?! HK-47 HK-47 is an assassin droid constructed by Darth Revan to hunt Jedi and assassinate his political opponennts. He was sent on countless successful murder runs althroughout the Galaxy. HK-47 is extremely fast, agile and relentless. He is a superb marksman and highly skilled in multiple forms of weaponry ranging from blasters and vibroblades all the way to explosives. He is also an expert in dealing with force weilders both Sith and Jedi. HK-47 uses his agility and versatility with weapons to deal with Jedi and also prayed on their care for others. Using hostages is not above HK-47. evgeniy-komin-29768b5e-6f85-4f01-9cff-a815ae6eb676.jpg|Disruptor Rifle Trip_Mine_1b.jpg|Mine MissionsVibroblade-KOTOR.jpg|Vibroblade foundry02.jpg|Flamethrower Thane Krios Thane Krios is a drell hitman considered to be the most lethal assassin in the Mass Effact universe. Having been taken at a young age and trained by the Hanar to be their personal assassin. Eventually he it was decided he had paid his dues and he was let free. Thane however felt that killing was all he knew how to do so he became a freelance assassin and eventually raised a family. Soon enough his wife was murdered as revenge for one of his killings and he went on a murder spree and killed everyone involved. Thane's skills are unrivaled, having killed countless people, geth, reapers, collectors, and other opponents. His skills with a gun are unrivaled and has top notch hand to hand skills. Drell_biotic_field.png|Thane using biotics ME3_Shuriken_Smg.png|M-4 ME3_Mantis_Sniper_Rifle.png|M-92 Mantis X-factors Thane/HK-47 Marksmanship ''' '''92/88 Both assassins are superbly talented shooters but Thane I believe puts more emphasis on using his sniper rifle and has developed superior accuracy. EDGE: '''Thane '''Hand to Hand 89/89 I think both are equally skilled brawlers but HK-47 is a droid, Thane is not which gives him a crucial edge in a fistifight as Thane really can't hurt him. However Thane's biotic powers should enable him to punch hard enough to dent HK-47. EDGE: '''Even '''Agility 79/88 Thane is very agile however HK-47 is a droid and he can jump higher, run faster, and can make manuevers that are physically impossible for Thane. EDGE: '''HK-47 '''Strength: 75/69 Being a droid HK-47 is fairly strong, however he was not built for strength so his strength is probably more average. While Thane's strength would be inferior, he can use his biotics to increase it to be stronger than HK-47's. Endurance 70/100 Being a droid HK-47 does not become physically tired or exhausted. Armor: 79/75 HK's outer metal shell can protect him well but Thane Krios possesses a powerful energy shield that protects him from incoming fire. HK's best hope is to use his disruptor rifle, which is very effective against energy shields. Intelligence: 85/90 Thane has proven to be highly intelligent and calculating, penetrating heavily guarded buildings to assassinate targets, having a strong knowledge of science and medicine as well. However I belkive that HK-47 is a better strategist given his proven ability to outthink and kill Jedi as well as the fact that being a droid he can make more complicated calculations and think faster than Thane can. Category:Blog posts